Conventionally, a polyamide resin is known as a material for a hot-melt adhesive. However, if an adherend to which the hot-melt adhesive adheres is made from polyolefin, bonding of the adherend with the use of the hot-melt adhesive made from the polyamide resin is difficult. To solve this problem, hot-melt adhesives with improved adhesion properties to a polyolefin resin have been proposed.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a hot-melt adhesive composition that contains a polyolefin-based hot-melt adhesive, a polyamide resin, and a compatibility accelerator for the adhesive and the resin, where the polyamide resin is contained 1 to 200 parts by mass with respect to 100 parts by mass of the polyolefin-based hot-melt adhesive, and the compatibility accelerator is contained 1 to 100 parts by mass with respect to 100 parts by mass of the polyolefin-based hot-melt adhesive.